1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data process devices and methods, and more particularly to a computing device, a storage medium and a method for processing dimension numbers using the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
An engineering drawing (e.g. a Computer Aided Design engineering drawing) of a workpiece includes a plurality of dimension numbers. Generally, it is difficult to extract the dimension numbers from the engineering drawing because the dimension numbers consists of discontinuous line segments. Users need to replace discontinuous dimension numbers in the engineering drawing by inputting numerical text data manually, then the dimension numbers in the engineering drawing can be extracted. However, because there may be hundreds or even thousands of these dimension numbers in a large engineering drawing, it is difficult and inefficient for the users to search for the dimension numbers one by one.